


Not Exactly Rejected

by Rivulet027



Category: Glee, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn didn't know anything about Cassie, but she knew she wanted to steal the other girl's homecoming date. Quinn's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Rejected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Glee or SG-1. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the one sentence meme on the glee_cross_meme on lj.

Quinn had barely noticed Cassie Fraiser existed before the Homecoming dance. Then she showed up with _him_ and Quinn found herself wanting to ditch her date and spend the night finding out all about him. She watched and she waited, worming her way into their small sphere of friends, noting that he and Cassie weren't acting like a couple, more like good friends. Not that it would've matter if Cassie was dating him, but the desire to steal her date felt less mean somehow if they were just friends.

"Cousins," Cassie corrected, giving Quinn a calculated look.

Quinn allowed herself a small self-satified smirk. This was going to be easy.

Cassie smiled in return, "Well sort of, my mom worked with his uncle. Jack's a bit blunt sometimes, so not everyone our age gets his sense of humor. I thought I'd make him bring me and introduce him around."

"That so?" Quinn allowed herself as she looks to where Jack was talking to Mercedes.

"Yeah," Cassie smirked, "I figured Kurt would be able to keep up. Mercedes offered to keep him company while Kurt's getting her drinks and I try and find another dance partner."

What? Quinn turned back to look at Cassie. She turned back to where Mercedes was likely introducing Jack to Kurt. As Jack led Kurt onto the dance floor Quinn decided she'd better go find where her date had wandered off to.


End file.
